For the Masses
by Miss Manic Dysfunction
Summary: [ [ [ READ FIRST CHAPTER BOLD ] ] ] Oneshot collection, sixteen themes. Pairing requests available for the masses.


**For the Masses Warning--READ THIS FIRST**

**This story was mostly written on WordPad because my computer doesn't have Internet or Microsoft word at the moment. It is uploaded at school, or at the library. If it is uploaded at the latter, there is a spell check used to catch my typos. Otherwise, you'll have to excuse the minor errors contained throughout this fiction. I have a decent vocabulary and spelling, but I am not perfect and this keyboard sucks.**

**DO NOT SKIP THIS PARAGRAPH. This story consists of one-shots that can be read in any order, and some are better than others. They are also written to Depeche Mode Tribute songs. Now for the important stuff: lemons. I honestly hate using the word "excitement" when "erection" works better. I don't call a "penis" a "piece." Capiche? Other important factor: pairings. If you hate yaoi, I sympathize. I have a good selection of MxF one-shots in mind. Read the chapter title. If the title says: "F. Fergalicious--SoraxKairi", it's fluff (the F indicates this) and it's SoraxKairi. Fluff stories will not go beyond innuendo, and will not use coarse language as much. If it says: "L. Velvet--VexenxLuxord", it's a lemon (the L indicates this) and (quite obviously) it's VexenxLuxord. If it says "C. London Bridge--AkuRiku", it's citrus, which may contain mostly innuendo and no real sex. You should know how to tell a pairing by now. I'm terrible at just skimming the surface, so expect only fluff and lemons.**

**Now that the briefing is done, let's move onto pairings. Just because it says XemSai doesn't mean it's Xemnas-seme oriented. I just mush the names together, so no bitching on that term. Also, if you don't like a certain pairing, don't read it. Odds are I probably don't like it either, but this is For the Masses. I go with requests. Yes, that means you may request a pairing that you want. I will NOT repeat a pairing I have already done, so please check before stating which one you want. Do not flame a certain chapter because you hate the pairing. There are only sixteen options, and I already have ideas for most of them, so don't whine if yours doesn't get covered right away. Either I'm done with options, or I've got the idea for it already. Oh, and I'm not some bigoted writer who writes terribly for pairings she hates. I dislike AkuRiku, but if I get a request for it I won't half-ass it. It's not only called For the Masses for the title of the tribute, but it's also literally for the masses of fanfic readers. So click the review button and request!**

**On a similar note, once I am finished with "Stripped," I'm done. I'm not writing a seventeenth chapter. I am also not replying to reviews, so any questions will be answered at the end.**

**I also did not create Kingdom Hearts or any characters within this. Original fiction is something I'm capable of, but not on this website.**

**Dedications**

**Depeche Mode for being an awesome band, the completely awesome Depeche Mode tribute for giving me muse (Monster Magnet, the Smashing Pumpkins, Rammstein, the Deftones, the Cure, and Dishwalla on one CD singing Depeche Mode songs--orgasms, anyone?), anyone who might be reading this, Orin Drake and their works for their amazing quality (read them--I mean it), Cats in Boxes for being a great read (read this, too, even if you hate yaoi), and my supp--forget the last one, I have no support.**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE AKUROKU, IT'S TIME TO SCROLL DOWN AND COMMENT TO REQUEST YOUR PAIRING. DO IT NOW, NOT LATER. I AM NOT GOING TO WASTE A CHAPTER FOR DEDICATIONS AND DESCRIPTIONS, SO YOU CAN SCROLL DOWN.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One--C. Never Lets Me Down Again**

Performed on tribute by: the Smashing Pumpkins

Pairing: AkuRoku

Summary: Axel and Roxas take a drive to nowhere and have a chat. Somewhat AU-ish, but has canon ties and a lot of them. Citrus for the background stuff and much rambling on about sex.

**

* * *

**

The radio seemed to purr out the slow, dragging tunes. Roxas placed his forehead against the glass separating his confined world inside the car and the large world outside. He watched the trees alongside the road. He attempted to watch the cars that darted by at what may have been light speed. What life did they live? Did they ever know what it was like to hurt? Did they feel? Or were they empty like him? Sometimes families would be in the cars, singing along to the radio. Sometimes two friends passed by, laughing at whatever they laughed about. Sometimes it was the commuters, heading home from work. All in all, the dark world outside seemed to be more comfortable than the small world inside. The blond sighed, closing his eyes and listening to the low, laid-back tones of the music.

_We're flying high, watching the world pass us by._

Axel glanced up at the exit signs. He frowned and hit the signal switch. He was met with a quizzical look from Roxas. "Just need to get off the highway," the redhead explained. No questions were asked, and Axel sighed in relief.

They hit the exit. Axel turned left. The road began to incline and the car began to spurt out its complaints. Axel swore at the old Ford, pressing the petal a little harder. She climbed, but did not do so quietly. Roxas almost smiled at his friend's terrible attempt to make a crappy car drive up a road that obviously required something a little more than the 1972 Ford Mustang Axel had chosen because "It's a Pony, Roxas!" Pony or not, the dealer had robbed Axel blind, and this was the pay-off.

The Mustang lurched forward. Roxas grabbed the cup holder for support. Without waiting for an answer, Roxas turned to the pyro and spoke harshly. "Are you trying to kill us?!" The flashing blue eyes of the Key only proved his frustration.

Axel shook his head and turned the car into a parking space slowly. Roxas glanced around. In the car next to them, two teenage hormonal hurricanes were making out viciously against the driver's window. The Pony's engine ceased to sputter. Axel had taken out the keys. Roxas cocked a brow and turned back to Axel. Said man was now unbuckling his seatbelt.

"No," was the only thing the Key could say. The stress Xemnas put upon his life was enough, not to mention the complete nightmare he was living. Emotion was all he wanted in this world, but life couldn't even give him that. Sex wasn't going to cure anything for Roxas. Pretending was his only way out, and he honestly believed that Axel felt the same way.

Paradigms can be off, and Roxas's was both true and untrue at the same time. "I wasn't suggesting that," lied Axel. Axel lived for feeling, be they pseudo-emotions or physical impacts. That could be why he annoyed Larxene; unlike Saix, Larxene enjoyed causing pain on her enemies without killing them. Axel's masochism drew him to her, begging her to abuse him. However, physical pleasure was another thing. Larxene did not grant this to him, for her sexual loyalties were owned by a certain reaper most everyone knew and "hated." Roxas could easily be his only escape. And now he was losing it. Axel did not expect this, but with a shrug he decided to slowly move in for the kill. "I wanted to talk to you."

"Uh-huh," came the blunt reply. The Key leaned back in his seat. "Take me home. Now." He glanced out the window. Her shirt was off; he was licking her exposed skin. Roxas shuddered. The thought of even doing such a thing seemed to him utterly disgusting. Yet some part of him enjoyed such a thing. Pleasure, as it would seem. His cheeks became pink... Roxas turned away, but he was now looking at Axel. That _could _be a problem.

"So..." Axel glanced around the two-seater car. The hood didn't come down right, so it wasn't much of a convertible. The length was impressive, and overall ugly. It didn't matter, it was his car, and it was a Pony. Roxas just couldn't understand the importance of a logo. A Mustang instantly made one cool, and it was absolutely priceless to see the way Vexen had gone insane over the build. Of course, after finding out the price and the true potential the car had, Vexen had scoffed and stated that he could place a citizen's arrest on the dealer for robbery. "Other than me, who's your favorite?"

The nerve Axel had impressed Roxas greatly. He opened his mouth to snap a cruel response to the favoritism statement, but then bit his tongue and blushed. Axel _was_ his favorite--after all, he was the best friend Roxas ever had. In fact, it was hard to think of someone he liked other than Axel. "Saix," he replied, only to break the silence. He had no idea why the Diviner of all people, animals, things, or general psychopaths came to mind, but that seemed right. Besides, it made an interesting addition to the conversation.

"Can't blame you," stated the pyro much of Roxas's disappointment. "He's got a pretty face--without the scar, you should have seen it back then--gorgeous eyes, and the most amazing hair." He chucked slightly at his own statement. "But other than that, he's a selfish, power-hungry, ass-licking whore who just loves to kill people. Cannibals aren't my type, Roxxie, but if you dig them, that's fine."

Roxas couldn't help but laugh. He leaned over the cup holders and glanced at Axel's full face. It was the first time he really noticed the thin, triangular shape it had. He smiled, catching the pyro's eye. "Saix does have nice eyes," he purred. "They have a glow--" He paused, for he just now noticed the Flurry's scheme. Their faces were almost too close for comfort, but close enough to awaken the senses. He shivered. Axel's nose touched his--

"Stop." Roxas drew back, his cheeks growing warm. He trembled for a moment, grabbing his elbows. Axel was his friend; he couldn't just kiss his friend. It was an unwritten Budweiser Man-law, like the dating your best friend's ex. Kissing friends, especially male friends, was taboo. No ands, ifs, or buts, it just was. Plus, it felt... Strange. He could feel something when he was close to Axel. It reminded him of needle pricks. "I-I can't."

Axel cocked his head and sat up straight in his seat. "Why not?" he asked, placing a hand on the steering wheel. He gave Roxas a long look. He too felt a sensation whenever he was around the blond. It was almost an emotion, and it was more powerful than the knives Larxene forced into his arms. To feel was his only desire and Roxas had almost helped him achieve that. After all, hadn't Vexen stated that the best way to find something was to experiment?

Axel's face dropped. He leaned forward, but a finger on his lips stopped him. "I want to go home. It's late." The look in Roxas's eyes was pleading, and it took only Saix to deny it.

Axel nodded somberly, placing the keys in the switch and striking the ignition. The car spluttered to life, and the silence on the return drive was only broken by Axel's swearing and the Pony's roaring.

Most everyone was asleep or on a mission when they came back. The exceptions were Vexen and Zexion, who were cuddling on the couch. They were whispering things to each other, though they turned and said hello when Axel and Roxas came in. Regardless of the other two, they began to make out. Roxas gagged and left the room, dragging Axel with him.

"Saps," Roxas scoffed. "Sometimes, people disgust me." He stood in front of his own room door, glancing around. He sighed. "Well, here's my roo-"

He couldn't finish his sentence. Axel's lips were forced against his own, and it was hard to speak when someone was kissing you. Roxas could only moan and take it, considering that Axel already seized his shoulders and practically glued himself to the Key. He struggled for a few moments, the sensation biting up in him, but eventually he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Axel a moment before they broke apart.

Trying to hide his own scarlet cheeks, Roxas spoke first. "What the hell was that for?" He tried to look Axel in the eye, but only found that he couldn't. The prickling sensation throbbed in him, and he trembled.

"No reason," lied the Flurry. He turned and left the Key standing there. He smiled as he went. Tonight, he would sleep with the small amount of something he felt during that kiss--sheer satisfaction.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter one is complete. Took me two hours DX.**

**No writer's block. My next song is "Flies on the Windscreen". I'm thinking MarluxiaxVexen or NaminexRoxas. Iunno. Requests available, I change most anything, save for the finale.**

**And if you hate VexZex, I'm sorry. Grow a backbone--background pairings never hurt anybody.**

**Three pages of story on print preview and it still feels short --'**


End file.
